Stranded in Bygone Times
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Trunks and Pan are engaged, but haven't even told their families they were dating. In a technical malfunction, they and Goten and Bra are thrown back in time to the Cell Saga. Nothing is ever simple for a Saiyan... TP GB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.

A/N: Okay, in this story, Trunks is 31, Goten is 30, Bra is 26, and Pan is 25. BTW, Goku is alive.

Stranded in Bygone Times

Chapter 1

Pan sat at the console, hard at work at the schematics of the complicated technology before her. She had been working at Capsule Corps for nearly four years now, two of those being dedicated to this one project, and it was nearly finished. She paused for a moment and stretched and was sudden grabbed from behind.

She squealed and heard a familiar chuckle from behind, followed by a ki being unhidden.

"Trunks!" she cried in mock outrage. He merely chuckled some more and turned her around.

"Yes?" he asked huskily before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered once they broke apart. "We can't hide our relationship from our families forever."

Trunks sighed. "I know, but in all fairness, we aren't the only ones."

"We have been going out for a year longer than Bra and Goten. Our families would understand, wouldn't they?" she asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Well, our mothers would be thrilled," Trunks said with a smile, then his face turned grim. "It's our fathers I am worried about."

"Let's be honest, you aren't worried about your father, Goten most definitely is, but you know he would accept us. I have earned his respect."

"Okay, I outright terrified of what Gohan will do to me when he finds out."

"He won't do anything. I won't let him, and neither will Grandpa. We have to tell them. I am tired of not being able to wear my engagement ring because it would raise too many questions."

Trunks smiled and held her closer. "Then we will tell them," he said before planting a chaste kiss to her lips. "Come on," he said, leading her out of the room.

However, they had not gotten halfway down the hallway before they heard a crash in the lab. Eyes wide, they both rushed back into the room only to be confronted with a major malfunction of the machine Pan had been working on. In front of the machine stood Bra and Goten.

"What did you do?" Pan shrieked as her and Trunks rushed towards the machine to try to stop any catastrophic event from occurring.

"We just walked in! We didn't even touch anything!" Goten replied, panicked.

"What's happening?" Bra cried as a bright light started to come from the machine. Suddenly, the machine exploded, sending all four of them flying.

Pan fought hard against the darkness that threatened to engulf her vision, but in the end, she had to give up.

OoooOoooOoooO

When Trunks opened his eyes, the first thing that came to mind was Pan, followed closely by his sister and best friend. He sat up quickly and looked around. He sighed in relief as he saw all three of them beginning to stir as well.

"Now who the hell are you four?" a familiar disgruntled voice said from behind him.

Pan woke completely at that moment and answered him. "Who the hell do you think we are, Vegeta? Somebody has been hit in the head too many times."

By that time, all four had gained awareness and truly looked at who had addressed them.

"Crap," Trunks said as he surveyed his younger father, his younger mother, and the rest of the Z Gang, including a man who looked exactly like him, except for a certain look in his eyes that set him apart.

OoooOoooOoooO

The four of them were seated on a sofa in Capsule Corps, being looked at in what would have been a threatening manner if they had not known the true nature of those threatening them.

"So you four are from the future, a different future of Mirai Trunks," Bulma said suspiciously. "So, you would be my future son as he will be in this timeline, but who are you three?"

"You really think we can answer that?" Pan asked incredulously.

"You really think you can keep it a secret for as long as it takes you to figure out a way to your own time?" Chi Chi asked.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other and then looked at Goten and Bra.

"Not for too long, but we can try," Trunks said.

"Hey!" Bra and Goten cried at the same time.

Tbc…

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Okay, I realize that I have no excuse for this chapter taking so long to get out. I throw myself at your mercy. Please be gentle.

Stranded in Bygone Times

Chapter Two

"So, um, what exactly are you guys fighting at this particular time?" Pan asked, completely ignoring the previous protests from Goten and Bra.

"Well," Goku answered. "There are these three really strong androids—"

"So they're fighting Seventeen, Eighteen, and Sixteen," Goten interrupted, earning him a smack from Pan.

"—and this creature called Cell," Goku went on obliviously.

"Well, this is going to be boring," Goten said sulkily sitting back, earning him another smack.

"Well, some of us actually have to work to find a way back because somebody touched something they shouldn't have!" Pan stated angrily.

"Hey, we told you that we did not touch anything. Maybe the machine was broken," Goten said naively.

"I worked on that damn thing for nearly two years now! It was almost perfect!"

"Okay, calm down," Trunks said, placing a calming hand on Pan's shoulder before she either said something she shouldn't in front of the past or killed Goten.

Pan looked sheepishly around the room at the bewildered faces. "Heh, sorry, I got my temperament from my mother and grandmother…"

"And who are they?" Chi Chi asked deviously.

"Well that's a stupid question—OW!" he cried as Pan hit him upside the head once more. "Girl, stop doing that!"

"Dude, stop deserving it!" Pan snapped back.

"Geez, Pan, you don't have to be so mean..." Goten whined.

"Okay, he's related to Goku," Krillan announced matter-of-factly.

"How'd you know?" Bra asked in surprised voice.

"Their similarities are uncanny," Bulma answered. "Actually, you kinda resemble me. Please tell me I have a daughter in the future."

Bra grinned widely and nodded excitedly, while Pan and Trunks both slumped in the seats and looked at each other in exasperation.

"Well, on the bright side, if they ruin their own existence, we won't have to deal with them in the future," Trunks pointed out. Pan just looked at him. "And it's not like they wouldn't have figured that much out anyway," he went on, trying to save face. "I mean, heck, when we were little, Goten was a carbon copy of Goku. And you know how alike Mom and Bra are."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"How come you listen to him and not to me, Panny?" Goten asked.

"Cause she's not engaged to you, baby," Bra replied with a smirk.

"Be weird if she was, you know, with me being her uncle and all," he commented.

"If you two don't shut up," Pan warned, glaring daggers at them both.

"Damn, that means she's taken," Yamcha whispered a little too loudly to Master Roshi. "Figures two hot girls would come from the future and one of them would be Vegeta's daughter and the other taken." He looked up and laughed sheepishly as he realized that all eyes were on him. "Hee hee, not that I would do anything, mind you."

"Is he retarded?" Bra asked seriously after a slight pause.

Vegeta snorted. "Yes."

A loud growl interrupted anything that could have been said after that.

"Sorry," Goten said sheepishly. "Guess time travel makes you hungry."

"Yep, definitely Goku's son," Krillin affirmed.

OoooOoooOoooO

Mirai Trunks sighed longingly as he listened to the happy sounds coming from the kitchen. Those four... He didn't really know too much about them, true, but he could tell that they cared deeply for each other. There was a tightly woven bond that connected them together, which shined brightly despite all of their bickering. He wished that he had had that.

Apparently this Trunks had a lot of things he didn't. On top of a fiancée, a sister, and a best friend who was like a brother to him, he had this whole air of confidence about him that Mirai Trunks had never acquired. He was strong, that much he could sense, but he wondered just how different this Trunks was because he had had Vegeta's influence in his life, and how much he had missed because his father had died when he was a baby.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"They're just so different... so much... happier than my future," he murmured sadly, looking down and not meeting the black eyes that were staring at him, not wanting to see what his father thought of him.

Vegeta scoffed. "Isn't that why you came back?"

He looked up in shock as his father walked away. Was Vegeta just... nice?

Tbc...


End file.
